Home Sweet Home
by Linz3
Summary: Bobby and Lindsay FINALLY get a weekend with out Bobby Jr... but then Jimmy needs a place to stay... please read!


Home sweet home  
  
Author- Linz  
  
Disclaimer- No the characters aren't mine, but I wouldn't MIND it if they were. Please? OK now I'm begging. Also, I don't own any of the products or anything else (T.V shows, etc.) that I mention.  
  
Thanx 2- Actually, I don't really have any fanfic writers to thank.  
  
Summary- Yeah, Bobby Lindsay. C'mon, you gotta luv them. Not too much trial mode here, but just watch the show. You get enough of that. There's actually no rating here, the most it could go up to would be PG. As I write this, I have no idea what I'm gonna write about, but it's gonna be Bobby Lindsay. I know that. OK, I've now decided it takes place when they have Bobby Jr and when Lindsay is out of jail, a few years later (does that help at all)?  
  
"Purple!" Little Bobby squelled.   
  
"Is that your faveorite color?" Lindsay asked him.  
  
"I like purple!" he squelled again. He covered his face and smiled. He was so adorable. Suddenly Bobby walked in. He looked a little mad.  
  
"Bad day?" Lindsay asked as she gave Little Bobby some more apple juice.  
  
"Murdur 2! Murdur 2! Lindsay, this one was innocect." He said sadly. His small son walked over to him.   
  
"Hi daddy, I like purple." Little Bobby squelled again. Bobby bent down to pick him up.  
  
"Hey little guy."  
  
"Do you like purple?" His little voice asked.  
  
"Daddy likes blue. But purple it nice."  
  
"I like blue Mommy." Little Bobby said as he ran over for his apple juice. Bobby sat down as Lindsay rubbed his back.  
  
"What happened Bobby? You had the jury. What happened?" Lindsay asked soothingly.  
  
"My closing didn't go too well." Bobby mumbled. Lindsay looked at him strangly.  
  
"Bobby, you didn't even close." She whispered.  
  
"That's the problem. Jimmy can't close."  
  
"Bobby....." Lindsay warned. Jimmy was a great guy and she didn't like to hear Bobby criticize him.  
  
"I don't even know why I let him in our firm in the first place."  
  
"Maybe because YOU lost his job." Lindsay reminded him.  
  
"It's not MY fault he lost his job!"  
  
"Maybe if you haden't borrowed so much money-" Lindsay was beganing to sound anoyed, and she had just wanted to spend a nice night with the family. Bobby got up.  
  
"Lindsay, listen to me. Don't get me wrong. Jimmy deserves the best spot in hevean, ya know, when we get old and pass on. But he's not a top notch lawyer. I gave him 2 witnesses, and I did the other 8. I let him close. Now apparently this wasen't his kind of case. We all have bad days and good days. This wasen't 1 of his tops. Or..... maybe he's just a crappy lawyer." Bobby said. he sat down again.  
  
"Maybe. But he did win our sue, and without him against Tommy Silva, we might not have even been in busniss." Lindsay reminded him. Little Bobby crawled up on the couch next to his daddy and decided to play with his tie.   
  
"True." Bobby admitted. "Tommy's good." But if Jimmy makes a play for partner- Ok, buddy, your cholking daddy now." Bobby said, his voice horse. Little Bobby laughed, and ended up in a tickle fight with his daddy. Lindsay, enjoying the moment, got up and went to make dinner.  
  
The next day was a Friday, which the whole firm loved. Everyone was so happy. Lindsay and Bobby would get the weekend to just relax, or at least Friday and part of Saturday, because Little Bobby was going to sleep over at his Grandpa's house. Rebecca was looking foward to going to Lake George for the weekend, and Jimmy, well, Jimmy wasen't really looking foward to this weekend. He moped around the office all day. Then, finally, he got the courage to go into Bobby's office. As usual, Bobby was doing paperwork.  
  
"Bobbby..." Jimmy started off. Bobby galnced up.   
  
"Oh, Jimmy, what's up?" He asked.  
  
"Now, I know maybe this isn't a good time, and I don't want to have to ask you this, but..."  
  
"Jimmy, what is it?" Bobby asked, a little unpatiently. He was looking foward to a quiet night, with Lindsay, aftert they dropped Little Bobby off at Lindsay's father's house.  
  
"Bobby, listen. I have a girlfriend-" Bobby's eyes widened.  
  
"Jimmy! Congratz congratz!!! Ya need some help? 'Cause I donno where you are in your relationship, but if your there-" His eyes widened once again.  
  
"No, no no Bobby. That's not what I was gonna say. What I mean is, I was living with her, and-"  
  
"Oh, well you past that. Proposing?" Bobby asked.  
  
"No Bobby, let me finish! She kicked me out the other day, and, well, I need a place to stay for a little, just untill I get things straightened out with her. Just for a few days or so. It won't be too long. I was gonna ask Eugine, but he has a studio, and we're good friends..... right?" Jimmy looked so pleading and sad Bobby had almost felt bad for him. Almost. He would, truely, but with a little break from Bobby, he was gonna hang with Lindsay, go out to dinner, rent a movie, so on.....  
  
"Um, let me check up with Lindsay. I'm sure it's fine." He blurted out.  
  
"Oh, great! That's great Bobby, truely. It's just untill we get things straightened out, hopefully not more then this weekend." Jimmy said, thanking him over and over again.  
  
"O-OK. I'll be right back." He ran out of his office. "Lindsay!" He called "Lind-"  
  
"Bobby, I'm right here. She said, fingers on his chest. How's The Mariana Inn for dinner tonight? I was gonna make reservations, but I wanted to make sure-"  
  
"That's- that's fine. Look, I need to tell you something. Here, in my office." Jimmy strolled past.  
  
"Thanks again buddy." He smiled.   
  
"No problem." He closed the door.   
  
"Bobby, what's wrong?" Lindsay asked.   
  
"Listen, Linds, 'member how we were gonna hang out, just you and me this weekend?"  
  
"Bobby Donnell what are you getting at?" Lindsay smiled.  
  
"No, we'll do that too. But Jimmy, he-he-" Lindsay put her hands on his chest once again.   
  
"Shhh. Just relax and tell me what is going on." Lindsay said affectiontly. Bobby took a deep breath.  
  
"Jimmy needs a place to stay for a while, this weekend." Bobby blurted out. Lindsay turned around, and cleared her throat.  
  
"This weekend?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I wanted you and me also. But I was thinking about what you said last night and-"  
  
"Bobby, I said be nice, I didn't say to give him a home and feed him." Lindsay said. She was so frustrated. She too had wanted just her and Bobby. But she did want to be nice to Jimmy, and one weekend...  
  
"I told him I'd have to ask you first." Bobby said. Lindsay let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Fine. We'll put the cott in Bobby's room and he can sleep there."   
  
"Your decision." Bobby mumbled.  
  
"It's the nice thing to do Bobby."  
  
"I know I know. But Jimmy... alright, I'll be right back." he left the room to go tell Jimmy. Oh what fun. he could just imagine, him, Jimmy and Lindsay all around the monoply board.  
  
-*End of part 1*- OK, the next part will be LONGER, I promise. I just needed to get the story started.  
  
Feedback is appreciated at Backslam007@AOL.com. Thanks for reading.  
  
Home Sweet Home pt. 2  
  
Author- Linz  
  
Disclaimer- No the characters aren't mine,(except for the BRIEF mention of Melissia, who I made up) but I wouldn't MIND it if they were. Please? OK now I'm begging. Also, I don't own any of the products or anything else (T.V shows, etc.) that I mention.  
  
Thanx 2- Actually, I don't really have any fanfic writers to thank.  
  
Summary- OK, I have a summary this time (lol). Bobby and Lindsay finally get a weekend to relax ALONE without Little Bobby. But then Jimmy needs a place to stay and... c'mon, I won't ruin it for ya!!!  
  
"Thanks guys, truely. It's only till Nicole and I get this thing straightened out. We've had a lot of fights, but this is the only one where she actually threw me out. I mean, she threatened, but-" The were carrying Jimmy's bags into the house. He babbled on and on, untill they saw Little Bobby run up to his Dad. Bobby grabbed him and twirled him around. Little Bobby giggled and laughed. Then Bobby held him normally.  
  
"How was your day big guy?" Bobby asked his son.  
  
"Daddy, I played with my action figures, and I played baseball-" Little Bobby did so much in one day. But Bobby had to stop him somewhere. And Bobby did love baseball.  
  
"You played baseball?! Oh, how cool. Did you do well?" He asked exctingly.  
  
"Yeah, I piched, and catched, and throwed and hit!" Little Bobby said of himself proudly. Then suddenly he noticed Jimmy. He became confused. "Who's he Daddy?" Little Bobby asked? Jimmy was going to say 'Hi, I'm Jimmy', but he decided to let Bobby handle it.  
  
"Oh, that's my friend Jimmy. He's gonna hang out with Mommy and I while you go to Gramppy's house. Do you remember him?" Bobby asked his son. Little Bobby shook his head.  
  
"Oh, well I took you to see him once. But you were very, very little. "Bobby rembered now that the only time he saw Jimmy was when he was a newborn. Then once or twice when he was just a few months old. But Little Bobby instantly took a liking to Jimmy. Or at least he WOULD when he asked Jimmy:  
  
"Do you like baseball?" Jimmy was relieved with such an easy question.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I like the Boston Red Sox." Jimmy told the little boy.  
  
"DADDY, DADDY, JIMMY LIKES THE BOSTON RED SOX TOO!" Little Bobby cried. He didn't much understand that most everyone in Boston liked the Red Sox.  
  
"Yeah, Big Guy, I'm right here. Ya don't have ta scream." Bobby reminded him with a little laugh.  
  
"Daddy, me and Gramppy-"  
  
"Gramppy and I." Bobby corrected him.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna watch the Red Sox tanight. Are you Jimmy?" Little Bobby asked, waiting polietly for his answer.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am." Jimmy said.  
  
"OK, good. Daddy, when are you taking me to Gramppys house?" Little Bobby asked his dad.  
  
"Actually buddy, I think Mommy's taking you this time. Did Milissia help you pack?" Milissia was the baby-sitter. She was supposed to help Little Bobby pack that night.  
  
"Yeah, Daddy, but where's my Space Ranger Buzz Lightyear? The one Santa got me for Christmas?" Bobby know his son loved that toy, and that he had been dying to show it to Gramppy and play it with him. But Bobby had NO idea where it was.  
  
"Um, ask Mommy. But hurry up, because you have to go soon." Bobby warned him.  
  
"OK, bye Jimmy." Little Bobby said, not forgeting through the whole conversation that Jimmy had been standing right there.   
  
"Bye." Jimmy said waving. And with that Little Bobby went to say hi to his Mommy.  
  
"Bobby, people had their doubts, I'm not gonna mention any names, on you fathering, but I'll tell 'em you're just fine. He loves you so much Bobby." Jimmy said. Jimmy WAS one of the people who had doubted Bobby's parenting, but now he was sure Bobby was a good, even a great dad. He was almost looking foward to staying here. But he knew, no doubt, he would be a major burden. A major pain in the ass.  
  
Later that night, he and Bobby watched the Red Sox game. They were both big fans, but if there was ever a contest, Bobby was the bigest fan of all. He had had his weading there for Gods sake!!! But they both coulden't resist a nice...  
  
"HOME RUN!!!" Bobby screamed. He spilled a half of his beer, but the obesssed fan could care less. He danced around the living room. Lindsay, who had dropped Little Bobby off a while earlier, and was now brushing her teeth, ran in to see what was going on. She liked the Red Sox too, but stayed a little calmer then Bobby as she slapped hands with Jimmy. Bobby would have slapped too, but he was to busy cursing out the other team to even notice. As the night grew on, everyone became tired, but they all made it at least to see the Red Sox gain a victory over the Rockies. Jimmy thanked Bobby again for letting him stay, and went into Little Bobbys room to sleep on the cott set up. But Lindsay and Bobby weren't too tired.   
  
"So is Jimmy really that bad?" Lindsay asked her husband as they straightened up the house.  
  
"Actually, I had a pretty good time, between you two." Bobby admitted. "But still, Linds, wouldn't you rather just have you and me?" He asked. Lindsay went up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Yes, actually, I think would. But I feel like a nice person, doing this for Jimmy. I think he appreciates it a lot." She said. Their faces were extremley close at this point.  
  
"You know what I would appreciate even more?" Bobby asked. He flickered his eyes up and down.  
  
"Bobby Donnell, you are the most clever man I know." And with that Lindsay lead Bobby to their bed room.  
  
The next day Lindsay woke up to the sound of huming. Since Bobby was still sleeping, she tip-toed out of him bed into the kitchen, where the sound of Jimmy humming the theme from Law and Order was the only thing that could be heard. Lindsay then saw that he was holding a spatula and flipping something. She inched foward to see what it was.  
  
"Da du du du du du du, du.. du du dudududu dodododododo dodo dodo dodo do dododo, dodododo dududududu, dudududududududu dudududu du, du nahnahnahnahnah, nahnahnahnahnahnahnahnah." Jimmy drowned on and on as he flipped. Lindsay caould finally see what it was now: Pancakes. She felt so bad.  
  
"Aw, Jimmy, ya didn't have to make these." Lindsay said sweetly to him. Jimmy turned around, a little startled.  
  
"Oh, Linds, it was the least I can do. You can go back to bed, I'll bring 'em in for ya." Jimmy offered. Lindsay was just about to except the offer when she remembered what had happened last night with Bobby. All she had to do was let Jimmy find out and by Tuesday the whole firm would know (yes, even Rebecca in Lake George). She decided she would pass on the nice gesture.  
  
"No, Jimmy, it's alright. You've done enough." She replied, quickly but sweetly. "I don't really like to eat in bed anyway."  
  
"Well, OK." Jimmy shruged. He gave her a freshly cooked batch. Lindsay thought what he had done was so sweet. She smiled at him... then dug into her pancakes.  
  
About a half an hour later, Bobby trudged out of their room sleepily in his boxers. Lindsay took a look at Jimmy in his clean sweat pants and tucked in, brand new Red Sox t-shirt, raren to go. Then she took another look at her husband, shirtless, in old boxers with his eyes half open. She laughed inside.  
  
"BOBBY, DID YOU SEE WHAT JIMMY DID FOR US?" She asked loudly and sweetly. She wanted to prove her point, that Jimmy appreciated what they were doing at that it was all worth it. In other words, she was right all along.  
  
"Hu, wha?" He asked, startled. Then he took a look at Lindsay and Jimmy, digging into pancakes.   
  
"Oh, who made these?" He asked. For a second he hoped it wasen't Jimmy, because Lindsay would be right, and that ment that he was wrong. And, as you probably know, Bobby Donnell hates being wrong.  
  
"JIMMY DID SWEETY." Lindsay answered, quite pleased with herself.  
  
"Oh, hey, thanks Jimmy!" He smiled. Then he gave a little smile to Lindsay, partly for her victory, and partly because of their victory together... that Jimmy didn't know what happened last night. Or at least they thought he didn't know.  
  
-*END OF PART 2*- I hope you like it. Yes, there will be another part, maybe more then another part. Feedback is appreciated at Backslam007@AOL.COM- Thanx 4 reading, more soon!!!  
  
Home Sweet Home pt. 3  
  
Author- Linz  
  
Disclaimer- No the characters aren't mine,(except for the mention of Melissia, who I made up) but I wouldn't MIND it if they were. Please? OK now I'm begging. Also, I don't own any of the products or anything else (T.V shows, etc.) that I mention.   
  
Thanx 2- Actually, I don't really have any fanfic writers to thank.  
  
Summary- Bobby and Lindsay finally get a weekend to relax ALONE without Little Bobby. But then Jimmy needs a place to stay and... c'mon, I won't ruin it for ya!!!  
  
"Hi Jimmy!" Little Bobby said as he ran into the house. He had just gotten back from his Grampa's house. Lindsay and Bobby went to pick Little Bobby up and Jimmy ordered pizza for the Saturday night discount. Jimmy had just gotten off the phone.  
  
"Hey Bobby!" Jimmy said excitingly.  
  
"Hi." Both Bobby's repeated at the same time. Jimmy chuckled.  
  
"Is there any way to tell you two apart?" He asked Lindsay.  
  
"Yeah, he's Little Guy, Buddy, Big Boy, Little Bobby, and last but not least, his name... Bobby Jr." She said patting her son on the head. "And he's... Bobby." She said ruffeling Bobby's hair. She smiled and gave a small laugh.  
  
"Jimmy, did ya order pizza?" Bobby asked Jimmy. He sounded just like Tony Soprano, with his tough tone. Jimmy laughed.  
  
"Yeah, Tony. Delivary in 15 minutes." He said smiling.  
  
"Tony?" Bobby asked confused.  
  
"Tony Soprano!" Little Bobby shouted. They all looked down at him, Jimmy with suprise and Bobby and Lindsay a little angry.  
  
"Robert Gordon Donnell Jounior, has someone been spying late at night?" Lindsay asked her son impationtly. Little Bobby looked a little scared, but he smiled and laughed anyway.  
  
"Bobby, that's not a show for you to be watching. That's way past your bedtime. When did you watch it?" Bobby asked his son.  
  
"At Grampa's. He put me in bed, said goodnight, and then I watched a man named Tony Soprano on the T.V." Little Bobby said proudly.  
  
"Your Grandpa let you watch it?!" Bobby asked horrified.  
  
"No, it was on my T.V." Little Bobby replied.  
  
"Your wha- Oh. The one in the purple bear room?" Lindsay asked him. The little boy nodded.  
  
"Excuse me? Our son has been watching Tony Soprano?" Bobby asked Lindsay. Lindsay put her hand on his back.  
  
"Relax, it was on the guest room T.V." Lindsay said to him. "I'll talk to my father."  
  
"Well, maybe Lindsay, your FATHER should be kepping a better eye on Bobby." Bobby said. He was upset with what had happened. It seemed as if Lindsay's father had no control over children whatsoever.  
  
"Bobby, realx, I'll talk to him." Lindsay said heading into the kitchen. But Bobby wasen't gonna give up, and so he followed his wife.  
  
"Linds, these things happen EVERY time he goes there." Bobby said, not willing to give up his argument. Lindsay turned around.  
  
"Listen Bobby, if it was your father-. Ya know what, never mind." Lindsay said. She walked away. Again Bobby followed.  
  
"Excuse me Lindsay." He asked.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." She replied, tired and worn out. Jimmy knew where this was going. If he had been asked to leave, he would've without a problem. But he wasen't asked to go into the bedroom, and this looked intresting. So he popped in a disney movie, and that left Little Bobby staring at the screen, mouth open.  
  
"Well maybe if you had a little decency in you!" Lindsay screamed over Bobby. A half-hour later they were still yelling. And Jimmy had made a mental note QUITE a long time ago to remember this to tell snoppy Rebecca on Monday.  
  
"Me, decency?! You're talking to me about decency, when our son watched Tony Soprano crap out words on a T.V YOUR father had in the bedroom." Bobby said, bringing up the subject once again. Lindsay, once again, lost her temper.  
  
"Oh, will you shut up?!" Lindsay yelled back. "What, my father is supposed to remove all T.V's because Bobby is comming over?" Lindsay asked him. They had totally forgot Jimmy was there, and then they started getting more personal.  
  
"Well, maybe he should start." Bobby said quietly.  
  
"Bobby, you're being rediculious! It's a good thing NO ONE EVER left the porno channel on, because that would've been a tragety." Lindsay said smiling.  
  
"Lindsay, that was months ago!" Bobby said imbarissed. "And it was YOU who left it on." He added.  
  
"Me?! Me?!!!? Who was the one who said I'm going to bed and left the room?! Who was that?" She yelled once again.   
  
"You left me drunk and we HAD just finished making out!" Bobby yelled back.  
  
"Well who WANTED to make out with our son wide awake in the first place?!" Lindsay screamed. Now Jimmy was listening closely.  
  
"IT WAS A KISS OR 2?!" Bobby yelled back, vains showing.  
  
"A kiss or 2?! We were on the couch for almost an hour Bobby. NOT a kiss or 2. More like 2 hundred!" She screamed back. Jimmy was on the edge of his seat now. he had never seen them get this personal, not at the office or in front of the firm. He didn't even know they HAD the porno channel! Suddenly Little Bobby yelled out "This is my favorite part Jimmy!" Lindsay and Bobby looked at the couch, then noticed Little Bobby and Jimmy were sitting there the whole time. They looked imbarissed.  
  
"C'mon you, time for bed. Daddy'll throw you in. And guess what? Tomorrow's a special treat! Tomorrow you get to eat in the living room AND finish watching Aladen." She said. Bobby picked him up and whispered "We'll finish this later." To Lindsay. Then he ran off with Little Bobby, tickleing and all.  
  
"Jimmy..." Lindsay said imbarissed.  
  
"It's OK Linds, I understand. I've gotten mad at girls before. Nothing to be upset abaout. Don't worry. It doesn't phase me much anyway." He lied a little.  
  
"Jimmy, I was just gonna ask you if you would mind sleeping out here." She said strangely. "But, thanks for the advice." She walked into her bedroom, a little pissed off at everyone (except for Little Bobby, of course).  
  
"Sure. Welcome!" Jimmy yelled after her. He went in to Little Bobby's room quickly, grabbed all his things, and dragged them out onto the livingroom sofa.  
  
12 at night they finally made up, after pizza and all. He could hear them making out in their bedroom. He then realized how much he wanted to be in love again. And he loved Nicole, he did, really. Or at least he kept telling himself that. He just WANTED to love Nicole. Why had he been putting up with her at all? He shrugged. 'I guess it's better then Reberta Kittleson' He told himself bitterly. He loved Bobby and Lindsay, but watching them make out was a little too much for him to handle. He wished Bobby would just close the door, even if they WERE down the hall. Suddenly he heard them talking again. He was sure they were clothless this time.  
  
"I love you Bobby, but Jimmy saw that fight. I want the whole world to know I love you so much, I do, but... I'm not really sure I want the firm knowing HOW I love you. I mean, we're so physical, and both working in the office. It's just- well at least now he's asleep." They wished. "But, the whole jail thing-." She paused and looked nervous and a little sad. "Bobby, are you SURE Jimmy is asleep?" She asked. Jimmy held his breath and bit his lip.  
  
"Positive." Bobby assured her. "I checked 5 minutes ago." Jimmy was lucky he had closed his eyes when Bobby had gone to the bathroom.  
  
"Alright, then... Bobby, who was origionally gonna handle my appeal?" Lindsay asked nervouslly.  
  
"Probably Eugine. Why?" He answered. Jimmy was close ot the bathroom so that he could hear them (because it's about him), so that if Bobby came out and asked him what he was doing he was... going to the bathroom. Lindsay answered Bobby sadly.  
  
"Because, because... because I was scared you were gonna put Jimmy on it." She answered reluctintly. Jimmy felt a sudden urge of sadness. He swallowed back tears. But he wasen't gonna stop listening now.  
  
"What?" Bobby asked, a little confused.  
  
"Bobby, Jimmy's great in small, sueing cases. But on a murder, he falls. He's all over the place. And he's such a sweet, great guy, I don't give a doubt to that. But he's not the one I wanted the hands of my life in." She also felt bad for saying it, but she had to let her true feelings out sometime.  
  
"Is that all?" Bobby asked her, kind of afraid of what she was gonna say next. She WAS getting very emotional, so he figured this wasen't the time to haha her about him being right, how Jimmy was a horrible lawyer. But Lindsay just laughed at the remark.  
  
"Yes, Bobby that's all." She said. Then she snuggled up to him. They talked about their cases and stratiges, and then the turned off their lights and went to sleep. Jimmy crawled back over to the couch. He kinda just sat there, feeling mixed emotions. He was glad that Lindsay felt he was a great person, but then again, in her eyes he was a horrible lawyer. He just sat there, thinking, as he let small tears run down his cheeks.  
  
-*End of part 3*- Did you like it? Please send all feedback to backslam007@AOL.com  
  
Home Sweet Home pt. 3  
  
Author- Linz  
  
Disclaimer- No the characters aren't mine,(except for the mention of Melissia, who I made up) but I wouldn't MIND it if they were. Please? OK now I'm begging. Also, I don't own any of the products or anything else (T.V shows, etc.) that I mention.   
  
Thanx 2- Actually, I don't really have any fanfic writers to thank.  
  
Summary- Bobby and Lindsay finally get a weekend to relax ALONE without Little Bobby. But then Jimmy needs a place to stay and... c'mon, I won't ruin it for ya!!!  
  
The next day Lindsay awoke to, well, to nothing. She had high hopes for pancakes and bacon, but now that Jimmy had heard their wonderful conversations, he was in no mood to treat them to pancakes. Lindsay tip-toed away from snoring Bobby and into the living room. Jimmy was sitting down watching T.V.  
  
"Hey Jimmy." Lindsay smiled as she walked over to the kitchen and pulled out the cerials for the faimly.   
  
"Oh, hey Lindasy." Jimmy answered polietly. He did still remember last night, but he wasen't supposed to know, and even if they DID talk about him, they were letting him stay in their house, and he was thankful for that. Lindsay poured herself some Cherios.  
  
"Jimmy, you want some cerial?" She asked him. Jimmy, lost in is thoughts, jumped.  
  
"Oh, yeah sure." He smiled. Lindsay looked at him confused.  
  
"Is everything OK?" She asked him frowning.  
  
"Oh, yeah, fine." Jimmy lied. Lindsay shrugged.  
  
"OK. What kind of cerial do you want?" She said.  
  
"Cherios please." Jimmy said, smiling. "Here I'll do it." He offered.  
  
"Oh, thanks. I'm just givving Little Bobby some Captian Crunch. The milk is on the left side of the door." Lindsay said quickly as Little Bobby ran out of his room in his Buzz Lightyear pajamas, ready for his Captian Crunch. Then he proudly stated:  
  
"Guess what Mommy, guess what? YOU said that I get to watch Aladin while I eat breakfast today, hahaha, I didn't forget!" Little Bpbby said proudly, hands on his hips. Lindsay simled.  
  
"Don't you haha me you." She said as she ruffeled his hair and brought in his cerial. She poped in the tape and in a minute his eyes were glued.  
  
"He's a pretty good kid." Jimmy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, he is, but don't expect him to stay like this all day- he can't watch Disney movies forever." Lindsay laughed. Suddenly Bobby walked in, boxers and all. He was actually in a happy mood today.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, can I just have some Rasin Brand?" Bobby asked Lindsay as he poured some orange juice for everyone. Lindsay quickly made Bobby some Rasin Brand and gave Jimmy his request- Cherios. They all sat happily in the livingroom and watched Aladen.  
  
"This is really good buddy." Bobby mumbeled. He was laying down on the couch with Little Bobby right next to him. He loved spending the weekends with his son, but usually they did better things together, like last week they went to a Red Sox game. Not the best of seats, but the whole family went- Bobby, Lindsay, Little Bobby, and even Eugine came along. They really had had a great time. This was fun, but it was no Red Sox game for Bobby. He was looking foward to clubbing tonight with Eugine, Jimmy, and some other guys. But right now he settled for Aladin. He was thankful, at least, that Jimmy had left for a little to go try to fix things with Nicole, but if she didn't let him in he would probably be back, which, as Bobby knew, would probably happen. From what he knew of Nicole, she sounded pretty stuborn. And Jimmy was too. He remembered the dentist case, where Jimmy had confronted the boy even when the client had told him not to. He remembered the good intentions that he had, and then the boy hung himself. Bobby shuddered. He didn't want Jimmy to have to go through anything like that again. Bobby then remembered Brenda. She was so nice. Argh, why couldn't Jimmy have stayed with Brenda? Bobby banged his fist down, angry. Then Little Bobby looked up at his father.  
  
"I know Daddy. I don't like Jafar either. But don't get mad. Aladin wins at the end." Little Bobby said, patting his dad on the sholder. Bobby laughed. But then he got a little more serious. He thought of how much he loved Lindsay and Little Bobby, and even if he didn't want Jimmy there, he DID wanted him to experience a family. Then Lindsay walked in and sat down on the arm rest next to Bobby.  
  
"Still watching Aladin?" She asked him, giggling.  
  
"It's a good movie Linds, give it a chance." He said seroiuslly, but then smiled.  
  
"Did you get up to the part where Jafar gets-" Lindsay started to say.  
  
"STOP." Both Bobby's yelled at the same time. Then they turned away. After ruffeling both of their hair, Lindsay walked over to the ringing phone.  
  
"Helen, hey." Lindsay smiled.   
  
"Linds, you on for lunch?" She asked her.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Lindsay took a glance at the two Bobby's, one glued to the T.V, one gazing around.  
  
"Little Bobby's got Aladin on for the 3rd time, he's making Bobby watch it." She laughed. "How's one?"  
  
"One's good. I've got diner with Mike at 7." Helen gushed.  
  
"Mike?! Really?" Lindsay asked suprised.  
  
"It's over a case, Lindsay, relax." Helen said. Lindsay could tell she was blushing.  
  
"Damn, Helen, it's gonna be over a lot more than that." Lindsay whispered, laughing into the phone.   
  
"Lindsay-" Helen yelled, but Lindsay interupted.  
  
"Be here at 1." She almost hung up when she heard...  
  
"Linds, wait. Ellenor wants to come along, but she has no where to bring Zoie." Helen rolled her eyes. So did Lindsay.  
  
"Fine, does Zoie like Aladin? Helen that's a retorical question, bring her here. Bye." She hung up.  
  
"You're kidding me!" Lindsay smiled, cracking up.  
  
"No, Walsh threw that chair down the hallway." Helen smiled. They all cracked up, yes, even Ellenor. After they were bright red with tears in their eyes, they got serious.   
  
"So, Lindsay, how was your weekend?" Ellenor asked as they finished up their lunches.  
  
"You're asking how her and Bobby-" Helen laughed.  
  
"Helen!" Lindsay interupted, smiling. But then she got serious too as she replied- "For starters, it was like swimming through a pool of thick mud." Lindsay sounded disgusted.  
  
"What happened?" Helen asked, munching on a piece of lettuce.  
  
"Jimmy needed a place to stay. The one weekend we've got Little Bobby going to my fathers, Jimmy needs a place to stay." Lindsay rolled her eyes.  
  
"So you didn't-" Helen started.  
  
"Hardly anything, Helen. Hardly anything." Lindsay finished up her hero. Then, changing the subject, she said: "Oh, Ellenor, did Helen tell you? She's got a date with-"  
  
"It's not a date, Lindsay. It's busniss." Helen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mike Miguire and Helen at a resturant. That's busniss." Lindsay smiled.  
  
"I knew they went together. I knew it." Ellenor bragged.  
  
"No, it was Eugine who knew it. He told Bobby Helen and Mike were on a case, and then he goes 'You should see the way tehy look at eachother, Bobby, and Bobby cracked up." Lindsay remembered.  
  
"You guy's fit, Helen." Ellenor said knowingly.  
  
"Me and Mike? He's so, so..." Helen couldn't seem to find the word.  
  
"Perfect?" Lindsay teased. Helen smiled and threw a piece of lettuce at her.  
  
"So if you've got Jimmy at your house, where's this girl Nicole?" Ellenor asked.  
  
"How'd you know about Nicole?" Lindsay asked, suprised.  
  
"I don't live in a fish tank, Lindsay." Ellenor reminded her.  
  
"Yes, well, that's the whole reason Jimmy's at our house. He's got problems with Nicole. He left today to try to clear this thing up, but if he doesn't we're stuck with him probably for the rest of this week." Lindsay said, gloomy.  
  
"Well, Bobby must be having fun." Ellenor shrugged.  
  
"He's great at work, Ellenor, he really is. But 24\7 with him isn't much fun." Lindsay said.   
  
"Think Jimmy's ever done more then kiss someone?" Helen asked. Lindsay shrugged, she always talked about this kind of stuff with Helen. But Ellenor's eyes widened.  
  
"Why, Helen, what have you done?" Ellenor asked.  
  
"Well, I'll start with-" Lindsay smiled. But Helen cut her off.  
  
"How about the time-" Helen smiled.  
  
"We're even!" Lindsay screamed. "We're sworn to secrecy, sorry Ellenor." Lindsay said quickly.  
  
"Well Helen, Maybe you shouldn't go too far if you're not married." Ellenor said seriouslly. Helen and Lindsay looked at eachother and cracked up. Ellenor smiled. "Really, Helen, what've you done?" Ellenor asked again.  
  
"We've made our mistakes, but I ended up married. Helen... well, she's just made mistakes." Lindsay said.  
  
"Very funny. Linds, do you wanna start?" Helen asked.  
  
"OK, number one mistake was sleeping with Chris Kelton. He drugged me, I could've sworn I was pregnant." Lindsay blurbed. "Helen?" She asked.  
  
"Ummmmmm, probably kissing Richard!" They all laughed. "I kinda miss him though." She gazed into space for a little. "Well, how about you Ellenor?" She asked.   
  
"Definatly dating George Vogleman." Helen and Ellenor laughed, expecting Lindsay to laugh too. But he didn't bring back nice memories for her.  
  
"Dating Bobby." Helen smiled.   
  
"Yeah Helen. Maybe you guy's weren't a match made in heaven." She laughed.  
  
"Bobby, Zoie, no, you can't have candy right now, you have to eat lunch soon!" Bobby was having a hard time with Zoie and Little Bobby, and he couldn't wait untill someone got back to help him out. There was Jimmy, but for all he knew Jimmy was being cursed out by Nikki, so that didn't help much. Then there was Lindsay, but knowing Lindsay and girl talk they might just be there all night. The kids had been watching Aladin all day, 5 times in total, so Bobby didn't even think about turning on another movie. What was he gonna do? Then suddenly it came to him...  
  
"Hey, guys, how 'bout we play some playdoe?! Bobby said, sounding really exciting.  
  
"Yeah, OK!" Little Bobby screamed. Bobby smiled and went in to get the playdoe.  
  
"I am so smart." He whispered to himself. He had a case to work on anyway, and this would give him perfect time to do so.  
  
"I'm making another doggie!" Little Bobby yelled. This was about the fifth dog Little Bobby had made of playdoe, but Bobby was certainly fine with it. He was working on the testamonies for his witnesses anyway- it was a simple statutory rape case, but still, he didn't want to loose it. He had called Eugine a little while ago to discuss plea bargins, but he had a feeling the client didn't want to plea, so he kept working hard. It had been a few hours of Aladin, blocks, cars, some Tinker Toys, and definatly A LOT of playdoe. Finally Lindsay's key turned in the doorway as Bobby breathed a sigh of relief. She came in with a few shopping bags, but after she showed him what she bought, it wsaen't anything too expensive. She compliented him on how well he had taken care of Zoie and Little Bobby, which Bobby found suprising. Then he saw her look down. He sighed.  
  
"Yes, Ellenor and Helen can have diner here tonight." He said smiling. She looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, because they said they'll pay and-"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll have Jimmy here, and if I don't I'll call Eugine to come have diner also. He's got Kendall this weekend anyway, so what two guy's wouldn't want to come over to watch a Red Sox game?" He laughed.  
  
"Reds game again tonight?" She asked as she lifted Little Bobby up for a kiss.  
  
"Yup, they're play'n awsome, right Big Guy?" Bobby asked Little Bobby.  
  
"Yeah!" Little Bobby smiled. Then his mom put him down so he could make more playdoe doggies.  
  
Home Sweet Home pt. 4  
  
Author- Linz  
  
Disclaimer- No the characters aren't mine,(except for the mention of Melissia, who I made up) but I wouldn't MIND it if they were. Please? OK now I'm begging. Also, I don't own any of the products or anything else (T.V shows, etc.) that I mention.   
  
Thanx 2- Actually, I don't really have any fanfic writers to thank.  
  
Summary- Bobby and Lindsay finally get a weekend to relax ALONE without Little Bobby. But then Jimmy needs a place to stay and... c'mon, I won't ruin it for ya!!!  
  
Lindsay was just finishing up the potato salad as Bobby adjusted the sound on their T.V for the game and finished cooking burgurs and hot dogs. Helen and Ellenor had just arrived a little while ago and had been playing with Zoie and Little Bobby, since Bobby and Lindsay had had them all day. This gave Bobby and Lindsay some time to relax. I repeat, some time. So they used this time wisely and both crashed on the couch.   
  
"Were Helen and Ellenor fun?" Bobby asked Lindsay. His voice sounded tired.  
  
"Yeah, it was good actually, even if Ellenor can be a little pushy." She smiled. "How were Zoie and the Little Guy?" She asked him.  
  
"An adventure." Bobby smiled back. "Playdoe, Aladin, Tinker Toys and blocks aren't my idea on an EXCITING Sunday, but Bobby being there, it'll do."He smiled as Lindsay gave him kiss on the cheek just as Jimmy walked in. He looked upset, as if he was about to cry. Bobby was alarmed. Ammideatly he got up.  
  
"Jimmy what's wrong?" He asked, with a concerned look on his face. Jimmy was still a little dased. Finnally he whispered something.   
  
"What?" Bobby asked. No one could make out what he was saying.  
  
"It's over." He whispered. He excused himself and walked outside on Bobby and Lindsay's porch (Authors Note: I'm not sure if they did, but now Bobby and Lindsay have a porch). Everyone turned around and looked at Bobby.   
  
"What?!" He asked. Suddenly they all smiled as Lindsay came up and rubbed his chest. She smiled a really sweet, sexy smile.  
  
"Bobby, hunny do you think you could, maybe, just-"  
  
"I'll go out and talk to him." Bobby groaned. He walked out to their back porch. As soon as he was out of view, Lindsay, Ellenor, and Helen all cracked up.  
  
"Jimmy... crying!" Ellenor said between breaths. She was on the verge of crying herself.  
  
"Bobby is going to have soooo much fun out there." Helen said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm just glad I didn't have to comfort him this time. But believe me, I'll have to pay Bobby back. He WON'T forget this. You know that." Lindsay smiled. But deep down she felt bad for Jimmy, and felt bad for calling him a bad lawyer. She just turned away as she heard Bobby close the drapes securly outside. 


End file.
